


We Kissed in Haystacks and Jumped off Buildings

by adustum161



Category: Assassin's Creed, Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adustum161/pseuds/adustum161
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra barely follows the Creed, always breaking the Hidden Blade so essential to their cause. Asami Sato is the mind behind the sword and shield of the Brotherhood. Their unlikely partnership through constant repairs are the least of Korra's worries as a new Grand Master takes control, threatening the very core of the Brotherhood and the peace of the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Kissed in Haystacks and Jumped off Buildings

**Author's Note:**

> An Assassin's Creed / Legend of Korra crossover. My love for both fandoms inspired me to put the two together. Keep a note that there are no technological advancements in this fic, everything is old school.

_ Prologue _

* * *

 

With every swipe of her tongue against the sides of her mouth, Korra tastes something that lingers. It’s thick, metallic, and reminiscent of copper.

_“Find her!”_

Korra’s muscles tense. Her breathing slows and she pulls her left arm back, ready to strike.

_“She can’t be far!”_

The voices grow faint. Going, going, gone. She waits, just in case because the last time she jumped out too early and that ended badly. Korra counts to ten and she moves, reaching to grab the side of the cart, pulling herself out of the pile of hay, landing smoothly on her feet. Korra's bright blue eyes dart around the street. She catches the eyes of a few bewildered strangers, before dusting herself off. She doesn’t bother putting her hood back on.

“Dammit,” Korra mutters under her breath, and breaks out into a solid sprint down the street. Finding a ladder, she goes up in twos and when she reaches the roof, she jumps off the edge.

Calloused and rough fingers grip onto the ledge of the next building, and she pulls herself up, before continuing to run. She doesn’t stop. And when she finally reaches Headquarters, she realises the taste in her mouth was blood.

 

* * *

 

“Recite the Creed.”

Korra swallows thickly. She no longer wears her robes, her hidden blade attached to her arm, but broken. The Mentor looks down at her with a steel gaze, waiting for an answer.

“Korra, recite the Creed.”

She opens her mouth to speak, but no words leave her lips.

“The Creed, Korra. If you cannot recite it you cannot be here.”

“N-Nothing is true! Everything is permitted!” Her face flushed red from embarrassment and shame.

“And the Tenets?” the Mentor stands proud upon his ledge, guards on either side. Korra is below, and she has never felt such inferiority. She had always stood above but not anymore.

“Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent.” Korra says the words, but they are not loud enough for the Mentor to hear.

“Again!”

“Stay your blade…from the flesh of an innocent.” Korra shifts on her feet, her calves beginning to ache from standing so still for so long.

“Which may be the only thing you’re good at,,” the Mentor sneers, and Korra feels the words strike her like a blade. “Continue.”

“Hide in plain sight.”

“You have disobeyed this countless times! Korra, we wear our hoods for a reason. The people must not know what we do. And yet you walk around bearing your face to all.”

Korra continues to recite, closing her eyes to dull the words of the Mentor. He was right. She was reckless, but her way got things done.

“Never compromise the Brotherhood.” The words tasted sour on her tongue. If anything, she was the one compromised, and not them.

The Mentor does not retort this time. Korra can feel his eyes on her. Calculating, judging. Was she still worthy? Could she make a difference with her participation? The Assassins needed her. Didn’t they?  

The silence becomes deafening. As if the room becomes bigger and the distance between Korra and the Mentor grows.

“I want you to get your blade repaired. I want you to think about whom we are and what we do. Korra, please, _please_ you must not act so brash in the future. You are becoming a problem child in the brotherhood.”

Korra frowns at the words. Problem? Child? Korra was neither. She was reckless, yes, but for good reason. Her methods ensured safety! Security! And no one with her skill could be a child….right?

The voice of the Mentor brings her back to the present.

“There is a member of our brotherhood responsible for all our weaponry, go to her and she will repair your blade.”

Korra bows her head, lets the Mentor leave first before she exits herself.

 

***

 

“Problem child, pff…” The sunlight is harsh, and Korra can feel her skin burn slightly from the heat. Whoever this lady was, she lived way too far from the main building. Korra’s fingers fiddle with the hidden blade on her arm. It had snapped clean in two, the spring useless.  She had broken her blade countless times before, but she had never gone to get it fixed herself.

Today would be interesting.

She walks to a rather small building, the door large and intimidating. As Korra raises her fist to knock, she has a moment’s hesitance. After a second, Korra decides to knock.

“Come in,” the voice calls. The voice is…bright, elegant even.

Korra opens the door, peeking her head through the space.

“the Mentor told me I can get my blade repaired here?” Korra asks, opening the door wider so she can step in.

The stranger, who in Korra’s eyes looked too pretty to be working in an armoury, put down the mallet, and walked towards the delinquent Assassin.

“I can. May I?” she reaches out, and undoes the straps on Korra’s arm without a second thought. Korra blinks in surprise, raising her arm to make it easier for the woman to remove.

“Thank…you?” Korra tilts her head as the other walks away, placing the broken blade on the table.

“This break looks familiar…You must be Korra then?” The woman glances down at the blade before looking back at Korra, green eyes filled with amusement.

“I..wait what? How do you—“

“I repair your blade all the time.”

“Oh.”

“Take a seat. You can watch me repair it.”

Korra blinks, unsure of why this woman was so kind. “Who….who are you?”

“Me?” The woman sits down across from Korra, beginning to unscrew the blade from its leather bindings. “I’m Asami.”

“Asami…” Korra tests the word on her tongue.

“Yes?” Asami looks up, a slight smile on her lips.

“O-oh, nothing. Just uh, trying to remember your name.” Korra nods, leaning forward and focusing on her broken blade.

Asami laughs, continuing to pull the blade apart. Korra wonders how long it must take to repair such an intricate weapon. “I’m sure you’ll remember it soon enough.”


End file.
